


Distance

by placentalmammal



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-14
Updated: 2015-07-14
Packaged: 2018-04-09 06:24:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4337366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/placentalmammal/pseuds/placentalmammal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cass and Calamity the ghoul are in a long-distance relationship. T for canon-typical swearing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Distance

Jacobstown was a good long way from anything, but Cass was a caravaner. If distance had been a deterrent, she wouldn't have remained in her line of work.

The Courier bitched and moaned whenever Cass suggested they make the trip out, so she stopped suggesting it to him. Instead, she'd head up on her days off, trekking up the mountain with a pack loaded with water and whiskey, her wasteland essentials. It was a two day walk, all told, so she'd go, stay a few days, and head back. Make a week of it, really take the time to enjoy herself. She usually brought Lily along, for company and protection and because the old lady loved visiting her bighorners and catching up on all the local gossip.

Let Six complain that they were never around, dumb fuck was living with his boyfriend and they were all real sick of hearing them fuck. Boone and Six were like a couple of teenaged sweethearts, all over each other whenever they were together. The Courier actually pined for Boone when they were apart, it made Cass want to puke.

She didn't pine for Calamity. It wasn't her style. She missed her girl when she was on the road, sure, but she didn't spent their time apart writing sad poems or whatever the fuck. She spent it doing what she always did: shooting and drinking and starting fights with dipshits. Lot of dipshits on the Strip. Cass figured she was doing a public service by knocking heads whenever she went out, and she'd already been banned from two casinos.

Calamity did actual public services. She worked for Doc Henry, running tests on the Nightkin and trying to find a cure for their schizophrenia. Cass didn't really understand it (though Calamity had tried in vain to explain it to her) but she liked hearing about it, liked the reminder that her girlfriend was an important doctor, doing important work for no reason other than it was the right thing to do.

They met by chance. Six had some errand with Gannon that took him up into the mountains, and Cass had tagged along on a whim, mostly to see if Ronnie was right about them having a secret tryst.

They weren't, and they were collectively the least interesting traveling companions Cass had ever had (self-importance being one of her least favorite character traits). She'd been this close to writing the entire jaunt off as a wash when she had the good fortune of meeting Calamity while the boys were absorbed in some fundamentally uninteresting conversation with Doc Henry.

Calamity was funny and interesting. They got to chatting and they took their dinners together that night. Cass offered up a bottle of whisky, and they'd ended up sleeping double in Calamity's narrow twin bed. They both enjoyed themselves, so they made a habit of it over the course of three blissful days. When the Courier and Arcade left, Cass found some excuse to linger and spent another week at Calamity's side.

They didn't talk exclusivity or relationships, but they somehow fell into it. The distance was hard on them, but they exchanged letters and Cass spent as much time as she could in Jacobstown. Less than she would have liked, what with the Legion fuckers dicking around on the other side of the river (and if Cass liked knocking idiot richie tourist heads, she loved knocking idiot dumbfuck Legionary heads), but they did their best. No one ever said love was easy, and if they had, Cass would have called them a moron and had a good laugh at their expense.


End file.
